Never Letting Go
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Having to deal with numerous toxic previous girlfriends, Jonah Beck has finally found a girl that is actually healthy for him and his mental health, with the teen finding himself falling in love with her every moment they spend together.


**Never Letting Go**

* * *

Watching as her boyfriend ran around shirtless chasing her dogs had fourteen year old Annie rolling her eyes. While she was a little nervous about dating an older boy, Jonah Beck had been the best thing to happen to her and was always doing something crazy to cheer her up. There was never a boring day around him and his family.

After chasing the pair of dogs around the small backyard for a few more moments, Jonah grinned over at his girlfriend. "Watch this!"

She obeyed his 'demand' and watched on as her boyfriend ran from one end of her backyard and flipped into pool before her, the girl rolling her eyes that he had done it in his camo brown shorts, knee-height socks and shoes. He hadn't exactly listened to her attempts to get him to remove his shoes and socks, but that was just apart of the older boy's weirdness that attracted her to him. Her amusement continued as the dogs that he was chasing had followed him, running up to the side of the pool and barking at the sixteen year old boy.

They loved having him over, through they would dump him the instant that Jonah's little brother Avi came over as well. That boy was a magnet for her doggies, with the blonde boy always finding himself on the ground being jumped on and licked at by the trio.

"You are such a idiot…" Annie teased, as he came back up for air and blew her a kiss.

Once the trio of doggies knew that Jonah was fine, they ended up moving off to go and enjoy a nap under the tree.

Playfully pouting, Jonah gave his slightly younger girlfriend and in his mind _greatest girlfriend,_ his best hurt puppy dog eyes. "Cy wouldn't call me an idiot…"

"No offense to _your_ Cy-guy… but that boy would so kiss the ground you walked in…" Annie responded, poking her tongue out. "And you might be an idiot… but you're _my _idiot…"

Something about that line had Jonah's heart pumping and a warmth filling his body, there was something so easy about dating Annie that he hadn't gotten from his previous girlfriends. All three of them in their own way, wanted him to change who he was in order to be the perfect boyfriend for them. Even Andi who had seemed like a truly easy girlfriend, had turned into a jealous monster when he connected with his ex-girlfriend about their horrible at the time family lives and couldn't just understand, that he doesn't need her to know everything. That and he had seen how she had truly treated the other members of the 'good hair crew' and while he knew they were the best of friends, even he could see that Buffy and Cyrus deserved better then being pushed into the background by the drama of finding out your sister is your mother. Even if Bex's was cool and had appeared in a few of his more interesting _private _time fantasies. Not that he was ever going to admit that fact to anyone, ever.

One of the main things that he loved about Annie was that she didn't _care _about him being friends with other girls which included his ex-girlfriend and had even understood the slightly _odd _friendship that he shared with Cyrus Goodman. With the girl simply chuckling and asking him to tell her something she wasn't aware off, when he accidentally admitted that Cyrus was into guys. Though she still pretended for his sake to not know when Cyrus had _come out _to her at Jonah's birthday party, which had ended up dying down to her watching Jonah and Cyrus attempting to do better at each other at Fortnite. It was adorable in her mind that the two sixteen year old boy's would have _sleepovers_ together and again wasn't entirely shocked when Jonah had broken down one night while cuddling on the couch and admitted that the sleepovers weren't _innocent_. Despite the lack of shock, it still confused her for a little while but Jonah was thrilled when she finally decided that she didn't really care what him and his 'Cy' got up to, in the comfort of their bedrooms, as long as it didn't affect them.

Grinning at being called _her _idiot, Jonah almost yelled his response back. "Damn right, I am!"

The young teen began swimming around in the pool for a bit, with Annie watching as the older boy eventually came to a stop, floating on his back with his now soaked shorts showing off the _bulge _below. Something that she was a little _jealous _of Cyrus Goodman for, being able to actually see what her boyfriend had inside of his shorts and be able to play with it. Due to the slight age difference, Jonah and Annie decided to go slow with what they did with each other and preferred to just spend their time with each other and have fun, instead of worrying about _that_. Even if both parties were finding themselves wanting to move to the next level. Jonah floated for a little before moving over to the side of the pool and pulling him up onto the concrete around the pool, with Annie moaning a little internally at the sight of Jonah's flexed body. While she wasn't in the relationship for Jonah Beck's perfect looks, the boy's four-pack abs and adorable outie belly button was definitely an extra on the already stunningly sexy boy.

"Soooo…" Jonah grinned, moving closer to his girlfriend. Leaning down as he finished his question. "Did you like my flip?"

"It wasn't _bad_… maybe an eight out of ten…" She teased back, earning a pout from the older boy. "But I don't date you for your flipping ability…"

Jonah's pout turned into a massive grin as Annie leaned up and pecked him on the lips. A peck that he returned until the pair's small kisses evolved into one longer make out session.

"God I love you…" Jonah grinned as the kiss broke, with Annie rolling her eyes a little when the hyperness of her boyfriend showed up once more and the boy ran around the pool before dropping down and _pretending_ to do push-ups. With the boy barely moving more than an inch with _each _push-up.

"Seriously babe? Those are soooooo _not _push-ups." Annie teased, as she once more cracked up laughing from the sheer insanity of watching her boyfriend attempting these 'young girl' pushups.

Jonah stopped for a few moments before a smirk crossed his face as he pushed himself upwards until he was on fours, with the boy beginning to motion like he was making small soft 'thrusts' with his hips. With the boy looking over and grinning as he pretended to hump the air. "Is this _better?_"

"Better for who? Push-ups? No… Cyrus? He probably gets that movement a fair bit…" Annie responded, with Jonah's eyes just growing in amusement from how _correct _his girlfriend was. Since the boy's usually did default to either doggy styles or with Jonah above the homosexual Jewish boy and 'fucking' the politically dorky boy's fine pale pink ass.

Jonah moved around until he was sitting on the concrete facing his girlfriend, as he called back his response. "You are just jealous that it's _not _you…"

"Oh and why would I be jealous of my boyfriend pleasuring another boy? Hmm?" Annie teased back, sticking her tongue out so that Jonah didn't freak out and set off another one of his panic attacks.

"That you can't have _either _of his like that…" Jonah giggled.

Annie decided to play along. "Trueeeee, maybe I should go and see if the other _Beck _boy would know how to please a girl instead of his best friend."

Despite knowing that Annie was teasing him, the idea of his little brother having sex with his girlfriend had Jonah jumping into the pool once more and swimming the distance to get back to his girlfriend faster. Annie simply chuckling at the slight possessive nature of her boyfriend as he pulled himself back out and almost climbed onto her chair with her, pulling her onto him.

"Nope. Mine." Jonah pouted. "Avi can get his _own_."

"So I should reject the offer Avi made to go _skinny dipping _with him in the hot tub then?" Annie continued.

Jonah coughed at the thought of his girlfriend and little brother naked in the hot tub together. While a hot thought, he wasn't going to let Avi get the view of Annie naked in a hot tub. That was his view to get first. "Y-You didn't accept that!"

"Oh, I don't know… Avi is such a little cutie with those blond locks of his and he is basically a _little _you when it comes to the rest of his looks… I'm sure the rest of his body might _match_…" Annie pushed, wanting to see how far her boyfriend would go with this non-existent threat from his little brother.

"B-But… but…" Jonah stuttered before stopping and seeing the amusement in his girlfriend's body and sighed in relief. "That was mean…"

"Oh come on, you show know that I don't have a desire for slime boy…" Annie chuckled, giving Jonah a kiss on the lips to say sorry.

"You better not." Jonah pouted.

"Through… if Cyrus was to make that offer…" Annie purred, giving a little fake wolf whistle in order to tease her boyfriend who instead of taking the tease, kind of grinned at the idea.

"Oooooh, Me, you and Cyrus naked in the hot tub?" Jonah purred, his cock throbbing a little inside of his shorts from the thought of the three of them like that. He hadn't told Annie but him and Cyrus had discussed the idea of letting Annie watching one of their sleepovers if she was interested. "You would love seeing Cyrus's dorky bod…"

Annie blushed heavily when from her new position on her boyfriend, could feel the effect that the idea of the three of them having a hot tub together. This was the closest she had ever gotten to touching her boyfriend's cock, instead she was normally only seeing a very visible bulge in his shorts as he shot hoops shirtless for her.

Which in her mind was a very _good _view.

Deciding to continue teasing her boyfriend instead of focusing on the growing cock inside of her boyfriend's shorts, Annie retorted. "Who said you were invited to mine and Cyrus's skinny dip? Well mister…"

Jonah playfully pouted. "But you two are mineeee…"

"Oh, are we now?" Annie responded, the girl subconsciously beginning to move and grinding her younger body against Jonah's bulged crotch. Something that had Jonah biting back a moan, as something his mind had fantasies about began to happen. When she felt Jonah beginning to grind back against her, with the older boy's impressive feeling covered cock rubbing against her bikini bottom clad behind. "I-If we are y-yours… why don't I get the treatment _Cyrus _does…"

A gulp came to Jonah, as he wondered if this was the beginning of taking their relationship to the _next _step.

His voice a little hoarse and rough from the thought, Jonah nervously responded. "Oh, and _does _my beautiful girlfriend want her boyfriend to give her that treatment…"

"Hmmm…" Annie teased, with the girl leaning in and pressing her lips against the older boy. "I think your girlfriend could be interested in seeing how _talented _her boyfriend has gotten with all the work he does with his little _boyfriend…_"

Despite everything else she said, Jonah Beck couldn't help but blush from the thought of Cyrus Goodman being his boyfriend and having a girlfriend who agreed to him having both her and a boyfriend. Deciding to tease his gorgeous girlfriend a little, Jonah moved around on the chair so that he was above his girlfriend, before responding.

"Well… if you are anything like my _boyfriend _then you will like this…" Jonah purred, with the singer moving down in order to kiss, tease and nibble on his girlfriend's neck. Something that was earning him some very happy moans from the younger girl. "Well then it very much seems like you and Cyrus do have _that _in common… I wonder what else…"

Jonah continued his work on his girlfriend's neck and shoulder blades for a bit, with the singer and Ultimate Frisbee lover causing the girl to blush when the boy used his teeth in order to claim her with a hickey mark. Something they had only been game to give each other a few times, mainly when Jonah got jealous of the cute boy's in Annie's school possibly thinking that she wasn't taken. She found himself only finding him cuter when he got that possessive. Her moans only got louder as Jonah's kisses began getting lower and the boy moved down onto the top of her chest, and kissed down the centre line of his body until he reached the top of her perky young breasts, covered only by a thin white bikini.

Wanting to continue being a gentleman and a perfect boyfriend, Jonah looked his girlfriend in the eyes and didn't break the look as he motioned towards her perky breasts. "C-Can I touch them?"

Annie nodded with a blush, with Jonah smiling as he nervously reached out and for the first time in their relationship, got to feel and touch his girlfriend's breasts. A feeling that had him releasing his own moan from the softness, a feeling that once more had his cock throbbing inside of his shorts. The girl allowed her older boyfriend to play with her breasts for a little while before deciding to do something that she hadn't expected to be doing today but had hoped. She reached behind herself and undid her bikini top before letting it fall off of her much to the shock of her boyfriend's whose jaw dropped and mouth watered from the sight of the perky breasts in the flesh. While he had seen both Andi and Amber's while dating them and had seen Buffy's in a very awkward foreplay only foursome with Andi, Buffy and her boyfriend Marty. He didn't tell Andi that he found Buffy's darker skinned naked body and larger perky breasts, far hotter than hers.

"W-What do you think?" Annie whispered, nervous about what the sixteen year old boy thought of her.

"They are beautiful…" Jonah replied honestly, leaning in and pressing his lips very softly against each of the young breasts. Earning a moan from his girlfriend as Jonah's lips came into contact with her darker pink nipples.

The boy continued to press kisses on the girl's breasts for a few moments, before his lips parted and Jonah began to happily suck on girlfriend's tits, like he was a bub once more sucking on his mother's breasts. A move that having a loud effect on Annie, with the backyard and neighborhood beginning to fill with the sounds of the fourteen year old girl's moans as her boyfriend sucked away on her breasts. Deciding to see if once again his girlfriend was like his 'boyfriend', Jonah began using his tongue and teeth to tease the firm nubs of her nipples. He was thrilled to find out that once again, they shared the enjoyment of having their nipples and nubs teased and not simply sucked on.

"Oh g-god… Jonah…" Annie moaned, as her boyfriend's tongue ran around the edge of her nipple before the boy returned to simply suckling on her right nipple.

She was a little shocked about how good it felt, with the girl having thought that her friends were lying when they said what it felt like when their boyfriend's returned to instinctive nature and sucked on their breasts. However, as her body began to squirm from the pleasure, she decided that she didn't just want to stop at her boyfriend getting to see and suckle on her breasts. Since she already able to _check _out his chest numerous times, she found herself desiring to see what was underneath his still bulged out camo brown shorts.

"J-J… stop…"

She found herself loving the fact that the minute the word stop came through her lips, the sixteen year old did in fact stop and pulled back with a concerned and worried look on his face, hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I-Is everything okay? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Jonah panicked, the boy's panic attacks beginning to set in until his topless younger girlfriend leaned forward and gave him a deep loving kiss in order to settle him down.

"You did nothing wrong Jonah, I just want to do something else…" Annie admitted, blushing at the older boy.

Once calmed down, the grin returned to the sixteen year old, as he wondered what his girlfriend had in mind. "Oh really, and just _what _do you have in mind…"

"Well…" Annie responded, before reaching out and shocking a loud moan out of the older teenager as her hand wrapped around his shorts and underwear covered cock. Trying to hide her nerves, Annie released a semi confident purr. "I was thinking that I finally got to see this baby…"

"Oh god…" Jonah whispered, at the thought of showing off his six inch erect cock to the best girl in his life along with the feeling of having her hand around it right now, even if there were two layers of fabric between her hand and his bare cock. Despite the lust now controlling the teenager, and his needs pushing for him to get his cock out right then and there for his girlfriend to enjoy, he found himself feeling extremely nervous. A nervousness that he hadn't experienced since the first time he had sex with his ex-girlfriend Amber at a age where many boys were just learning about their hand's ability with it; along with the first time he and Cryrus hooked-up. His voice breaking a little, Jonah responded with. "D-did you want to get it out… or…"

He didn't have to wait for a verbal response as his girlfriend's hands were already undoing the ties on his shorts.


End file.
